The Fool
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: The Fool, sebutan yang pantas untuk orang yang memiliki cara kotor seperti seekor tikus selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan dan melakukan cara gelap. [#TAKABURC with Renka21]


Pria itu membetulkan letak topinya yang menutupi wajahnya dan ia mengukirkan senyuman penuh arti di bibirnya. Pria itu, Takashi, siap meliput berita menarik hari ini dan dirinya harus siap siaga untuk mencari berita-berita menarik. Bagaimana pun, dirinya harus mendapatkan berita menarik agar membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang jurnalis yang unggul.

Ya, harus. Karena hari ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya.

Desahan napas keluar dari mulutnya dan melihat isi catatan yang ia tulis di sebuah _note_ kecil selalu ia bawa. Hari ini, dirinya akan mengunjungi salah satu kantor pejabat yang cukup terkenal di kota ini dan inilah kesempatannya untuk mewawancarai mengenai kinerjanya untuk pemilihan legislatif untuk beberapa bulan ke depan nanti. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu pejabat hebat.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menuju kantor sang pejabat dan dirinya sempat menangkap suatu bisikan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan menuju kantor pejabat tersebut.

"Orang itu cukup berani juga..."

"Iya, padahal pejabat itu terkenal sombong."

"Mana mau diwawancarai sama jurnalis muda seperti dia."

Tetapi pemuda itu tetap berjalan dan menghiraukan bisikan dari orang-orang awam seperti mereka. Bagaimana pun, ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tekad dan tidak akan runtuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

 **Joker Game © Yanagi Koji**

 **The Fool © Renka21 & Kurado Ssen**

Genre: Mystery, Crime.

Main Characters: Tazaki

Warning: Politic!AU. Modern!AU. _D Agency_ bukan agensi mata-mata, melainkan sebuah perusahaan. Sedikit dibumbui komedi. Typo. OOC.

Summary: _The Fool_ , sebutan yang pantas untuk orang yang memiliki cara kotor seperti seekor tikus selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan dan melakukan cara gelap. [#TAKABURC with Renka21]

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, dirinya sampai di sebuah kantor dan menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya kepada penjaga. Setelah diizinkan dan diberikan surat masuk oleh penjaga, dirinya masuk ke kantor itu tanpa pengawal yang mengikutinya. Dia memberikan alasan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dijaga seperti musuh dan lagi pula, dirinya hanya seorang jurnalis muda yang penasaran.

Untung saja, ruang kantor pejabat itu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dan dirinya sudah siap untuk mewawancarai pejabat itu sampai...

"Hahahaha! Kau pintar sekali!"

 _Suara ini_ , batin Takashi yang terkejut dengan seruan kesenangan dari dalam ruangan.

Terdengar suara tawa begitu bengis dari seorang pria, lalu ia berkata, "Bagaimana pun, kau pasti akan menang dari pemilihan itu, temanku. Kau sudah memberi suap kepada orang yang mengurusi pemilihan itu."

Takashi pun terdiam untuk sesaat dan ia bagaikan membatu di depan pintu itu. Niatnya untuk masuk ia urungkan begitu saja. Tetapi bagaimana pun, ia harus tetap masuk karena ini perintah dari pemimpinnya. Apakah ia harus tetap mencatat percakapan singkat ini atau tidak? Bagaimana pun, pejabat ini sepertinya memiliki cara licik untuk memenangkan pemilihan legislatif.

"Hei! Suaramu terlalu kencang! Bisa-bisa, orang lain mendengarnya, bodoh!" seruan kesal keluar dari mulut orang yang diketahui adalah pejabat akan diwawancarai Takashi, walaupun terselip nada meremehkan di seruannya itu. Sebenarnya, dirinya sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal itu secara tak sengaja di telinga asing yang salah.

Takashi, sang jurnalis, tersenyum penuh arti dan sepertinya, ia harus mendengar cara 'itu' melalui mulut pejabat itu sendiri. Niatnya yang diurung telah berubah menjadi rasa semangat untuk mewawancarainya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ke suatu tempat dan jaga mulut besarmu itu."

"Baiklah. Kau memang suka khawatir sekali dengan diriku ini. Aku tidak bodoh."

 _Kau bodoh_ , batin Takashi yang rasanya ingin tertawa geli mendengar ucapan yang menjadi penutup percakapan itu. Sekarang, dia khawatir bagaimana caranya untuk terhindar dari orang yang diketahui sahabat atau patner dari pejabat itu.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Suara langkah sepasang kaki mulai terarah padanya. Takashi sedikit tersentak, ia harus menghilang sekarang, agar perbuatannya –menguping- tidak diketahui. Tapi bagaimana? Berbalik arah, kemudian segera pergi dari lokasi rasanya sudah terlambat. Menghilang bagai asap juga merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Kedua kaki Takashi masih bergeming di tempatnya sementara suara derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas.

Waktu seakan melambat dalam pikirannya, di kepalanya terlintas beberapa cara untuk terbebas dari tuduhan menguping.

Berakting sebagai orang yang tersesat karena mencari toilet.

Bersembunyi di balik pot bunga yang berada di samping pintu kantor.

Pura-pura tuli.

Baiklah, semua opsi yang tersedia bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Jika ia pura-pura tersesat karena mencari lokasi toilet, apa gunanya penunjuk jalan ruangan yang berada di langit-langit kantor tersebut? bahkan, letaknya saja tepat di samping ruangan sang pejabat. Jika ia memilih bersembunyi di balik pot bunga, rasanya percuma saja. _Lah_ , tanaman yang ditanam hanyalah bunga kamboja yang ukurannya hanya sebatas pinggul, sintetis pula. Kemudian, pura-pura tuli? Konyol sekali, dia itu seorang jurnalis. akan merepotkan jika ia sedang mewawancara, tetapi jawaban yang di berikan malah tidak terdengar. Informasi tentunya akan terasa tidak akurat.

Abaikan ketiga pilihan tersebut. Ia harus mundur –cukup tiga langkah ke belakang-, seiring dengan pintu ruangan yang terasa lambat mulai terbuka.

Dalam hitungan kedipan mata, pintu sukses terbuka, memunculkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambut hitam klimis yang tersisir rapi ke belakang.

Tabrak.

Takashi segera menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan pria tersbut. Dengan sengaja, tentu saja. Ia melakukan hal itu agar kesannya seperti orang yang baru saja ingin melintas, kemudian menabrak karena ia tidak melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pria itu memincing menatap Takashi, seakan menahan amarahnya ketika seorang pemuda telah menabraknya begitu saja. Pria itu menepuk lengan jas pada bagian kanan, ia terlihat tengah membersihkan debu yang seakan telah menempel dari pakaian Takashi.

Reflek, sang jurnalis menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanya pejabat tersebut dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat. Takashi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum tipis membuat matanya terlihat sipit.

"Kebetulan, saya memang sedang mencari anda." Ujarnya sopan, membuat sang pejabat menautkan kedua alisnya menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh selidik. Dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya tentang anak itu. Kehidupannya yang baru saja sebagai pejabat, baru kali ia di datangi oleh seorang pemuda, dengan pakaian berseragam dan sepertinya pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana?.

"Untuk apa?" Kini pria itu telah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan si pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Alisnya masih bertaut, tatapannya memandang remeh. Ia memandang remeh sang pemuda, karena status mereka, mungkin.

Takashi terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan juga reaksi dari raut wajah pejabat di hadapannya. Telunjuknya pun tergerak untuk menunjuk kartu tanda pengenal yang tertempel di saku bajunya. "Saya, Takashi Iza. Seorang jurnalis surat kabar dari perusahaan _D Corporation_."

Sang pejabat terlihat sedikit tersentak mendengar perkenalan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tahu, _D Corporation_ adalah sebuah perusahaan media massa yang sangat terkenal dan dipimpin oleh seorang CEO bernama Yuuki. Dia mengenalnya? Tentu saja, Yuuki adalah teman semasa SMA-nya dulu. Teman yang selalu ingin ia kalahkan dalam berbagai prestasi. Saingannya hingga sekarang.

Berita-berita yang mereka berikan sangat akurat dan begitu terperinci. Setahunya, D Corporation tidak pernah menyajikan berita yang belum terungkap, apalagi hanya sebuah gossip. Bahkan, para jurnalis yang diangkat dikabarkan sering memecahkan berbagai macam kasus –yang rumit sekalipun-.

"Saya mendapatkan tugas untuk mewawancarai anda."

Takashi mengembangkan senyuman tipis, sukses menciutkan nyali sang pejabat.

 _ **Sial,**_

 _ **Jangan bilang Yuuki menyadarinya.**_

" _Cih."_

Takashi berkedip, ia memandang sang pejabat heran ketika hanya decihan yang membalasnya. Pertanyaan pun terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat muda. Pasti kau seorang amatiran." Mendengus kesal, pria paruh baya tersebut mengibaskan sebelah tangannya malas. "Aku tidak ingin di wawancarai."

"Ya, kalau itu…" Sebelah tangan Takashi tergerak untuk mengusap tengkuknya canggug ketika mendengar ucapan sang pejabat yang terkesan jahat. Sepasang matanya melirik ke samping dengan tawa canggung. "saya memang bekerja sebagai jurnalis baru-baru ini, saya akui saya seorang amatiran." Namun ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan sang pemimpin untuknya. Segera ia mengeluarkan _note_ kecil, berikut dengan pena yang sempat ia taruh di tas pinggul miliknya.

Kembali Takashi menatap pejabat dengan senyum tipis. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Dengusan kembali terdengar, namun kali ini terdengar lebih berat. "Pergilah, nak." Pejabat tersebut membalik tubuhnya, bermaksud melanjutkan tujuannya menuju suatu tempat sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Takashi tersebut. "Orang sepertimu tidak cocok mewawancari orang sepertiku." Dengan angkuhnya, pejabat tersebut melangkah menjauh. Memunggungi sang pemuda yang saat ini diam-diam tengah tersenyum mencemooh.

"Wah…" Takashi bergumam, sementara kedua matanya masih memandang pada titik fokus punggung sang pejabat. Ia tidak akan dikalahkan secepat ini. "sepertinya orang-orang diluar sana yang menyebut anda sombong benar juga, ya." Suara yang ia keluarkan memang terdengar pelan, tetapi cukup terdengar oleh telinga tajam pria paruh baya yang berangsur mulai meninggalkannya.

Membuat langkah sang pejabat terhenti begitu saja.

Takashi sempat mengeluarkan ekspresi yang penuh percaya diri begitu pria di hadapannya berhenti. "Saya heran, bagaimana bisa mereka yang terlihat membenci anda, justru memilih anda."

Sang pejabat terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Telinganya panas mendengar pernyataan yang di ucapkan oleh jurnalis sialan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupannya. Ia segera mengembalikkan badannya, melangkah cepat mendekati sang jurnalis dengan ekspresi kesal. Sebelah tangannya segera menarik kuat kerah baju yang Takashi kenakan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan!?"

"Tidak ada." Ucap Takashi singkat, ia hanya memandang kosong kedua bola mata sang pejabat yang saat ini memandang penuh amarah seakan ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup. Padahal sebelumnya, ia sempat tersenyum mencemooh.

Hening.

Hening.

Kedip.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya sang pejabat berambut hitam klimis tersebut menyerah, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sekilas. Telunjuknya pun kini menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Takashi "apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mewawancarai anda."

Sebelah pintu mereka terbuka.

Dan muncullah seorang pria lainnya yang Takashi duga sebagai partner dari sang pejabat.

"Kazato, kau masih disini?" Tanyanya heran, ia memandang sang pejabat dan seorang pemuda bergantian. Tidak lama, ia menyerengitkan dahinya ketika sadar sebelah tangan pejabat –bernama Kazato- tengah menarik kerah baju sang pemuda.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kazato segera menarik tangannya kembali, ia berdehem seraya merapikan jasnya dan membetulkan letak dasinya, bersikap normal. Sementara Takashi, dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit semangat ia memperkenalkan diri pada seorang pria yang baru muncul tersebut.

"Anda partner dari sang pejabat? Salam kenal, saya Takashi Iza seorang jurnalis dari _D Corporation_."

Pria itu sempat menatap Takashi sesaat, sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebuah tawa dan menepuk pundak Takashi beberapa kali. "Hahaha… kamu terlihat semangat sekali, ya. Tapi sayangnya, dia paling tidak suka diwawancarai, _Sih_."

"Ah, saya paham itu." Sekilas, Kazato seperti melihat sebuah senyuman ejek pada sosok Takashi namun hal itu segera terhapuskan ketika Takashi memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang pada partnernya dalam obrolan ringan. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari partnernya.

Kazato mendelik. Sial, mungkinkah, jurnalis itu telah mengetahuinya? Ia harus bagaimana? Jika ia tidak menuruti permintaan jurnalis tersebut untuk mewawancarainya, bisa-bisa Takashi mencurigainya. Kemudian Takashi mengatakan kecurigaannya pada Yuuki, lalu Yuuki akan mengirimkan jurnalis dengan tingkat lebih professional dari pada Takashi. Lalu- lalu- ia akan terjebak dalam pertanyaan bak seorang polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi hingga semua tentang kasus suapnya terungkap. Ia akan di jebloskan ke penjara, kerugiannya pasti sangat amat besar.

Kazato tiba-tiba merasa pening pada kepalanya. Memikirkan betapa besar kemalangan nasibnya nanti sudah membuatnya ingin terjun payung dan berharap untuk tidak balik lagi, terlebih bertemu dengan jurnalis muda bernama Takashi Iza.

Kazato mengerutkan keningnya yang semakin pusing. "Hei, nak. Silahkan jika ingin mewawancaraiku." Ucapan itupun lolos dari kedua bela bibirnya. _Duh_ , tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak ingin kecurigaan pemuda di hadapannya ini semakin besar. Oke, mumpung yang mewancarinya adalah jurnalis muda –yang ngakunya- masih amatiran. Pasti orang itu tidak akan memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatnya makin pusing tujuh keliling seperti menaiki komedi putar. Pasti hanya pertanyaan mengenai proyek kedepannya ataupun perasaannya saat terpilih sebagai pejabat.

Ya, hanya itu. Pasti. Tarik napas…. Buang.

"Benarkah?"

Kembali Kazato memincingkan matanya ketika menatap Takashi saat pemuda tersebut bertanya padanya.

"Ya, tetapi setelah aku menuju suatu tempat yang sempat tertunda."

"Kemana?"

Reflek Kazato memegang perutnya, seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Jawaban singkat pun ia berikan untuk menjawa pertanyaan yang sama singkatnya dari Takashi.

"Toilet."

Dan pergilah Kazato menuju toilet tepat di sebelah ruangannya, meninggalkan Takashi dengan partnernya, berdua.

Keheningan sempat terjadi selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar debamam pintu yang berada tak jauh di samping ruangan sang pejabat. Takashi dan pria di sampingnya itu berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian mereka saling berpandangan. Ekspresi yang sedikit misterius terlihat pada raut wajah mereka.

Pria yang mengaku sebagai partner Kazato mendengus geli. "Bodoh."

Namun di balas senyuman singkat Takashi, ia terkekeh "Terima kasih atas informasinya tadi, Amari-san."

"Ya, sama-sama. Sebagai anggota baru, kau benar-benar berhasil." Gumam Amari seraya menepuk pundak Takashi beberapa kali. Lagi. Terdengar tawa singkat yang lolos dari mulutnya. "Selanjutnya silahkan wawancarai dia dengan pertanyaan _menarik_ , ya….."

Amari tersenyum bisnis.

"Tazaki."

 _The Fool_ , sebutan yang pantas untuk orang yang memiliki cara kotor seperti seekor tikus selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan dan melakukan cara gelap.

Tetapi apa jadinya jika di kegelapan tersebut terdapat kucing? Ah, mungkin Takashi ingin menggantinya dengan Merpati.

 _Kenapa?_

Karena ia lebih suka merpati dari pada kucing.

.

.

.

.

 **EN** -

Hei, tunggu- memangnya ada merpati yang makan tikus?!

.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N: Ada yang tau Kazato? Kazato Amasaki tepatnya, yang jelas dia bukan OC. Untuk pertanyaan apa yang saja yang diberikan Takashi, silahkan pikirkan sendiri /Bhak/ yah, namanya juga genre misteri.

Sukses untuk penyelenggara Challenge Takabur ini!

Oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Renka21 atau Fei-san yang sukses membuat saya pusing untuk menulis ceritanya. Dan maafkan saya karena jadinya lama amat, juga untuk ending yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan.

/pulang/


End file.
